With increasing development of science and technology, a variety of electronic devices are development toward small size, light weightiness and easy portability in order to comply with the users' requirements. Consequently, various portable electronic devices are produced by the manufacturers of the electronic devices. The common portable electronic devices include for example mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), handheld game consoles (e.g. PSP, NDSL and Gameboy series game consoles), and the like.
Due to the portability of the portable electronic device, the portable electronic device fails to be connected with the power source at any time. For providing electric power required for powering the portable electronic device, a built-in battery is usually installed in the portable electronic device. The battery is a chargeable battery. Once a power source is available, the chargeable battery of the portable electronic device may be charged by the power source as required.
For example, in a case that the residual battery capacity of the portable electronic device is insufficient, the chargeable battery of the portable electronic device may be charged by a charger. As known, conventional charger has a connecting wire. After the connecting wire is plugged in the portable electronic device and the conventional charger is connected with the power source, electric power may be transmitted from the charger to the portable electronic device through the connecting wire. However, the applications of the charger are usually restricted by the connecting wire. For example, during the process of charging the portable electronic device, the connecting wire usually becomes hindrance from operating the charger.
Recently, with development of a wireless charging technology, a wireless charging device for wirelessly charging the portable electronic device is disclosed. The conventional wireless charging device comprises a first induction coil and a second induction coil. The first induction coil is disposed within the wireless charging device and used as a wireless charge transmission module for transmitting electric power. The second induction coil is connected with a chargeable battery and used as a wireless charge receiving module for receiving electric power. When the wireless charge transmission module (i.e. the first induction coil) within the wireless charging device creates an alternating electromagnetic field, the wireless charge receiving module (i.e. the second induction coil) takes power from the electromagnetic field and converts the power into an electric current. The electric current is transmitted to the chargeable battery to charge the chargeable battery.
However, up to now, the wireless charging technology has not been well established. In addition, it is still a challenge to introduce the wireless charging product into the market. For example, the connecting relationship between the wireless charge transmission module and the wireless charge receiving module and the connecting relationship between the wireless charge receiving module and the portable electronic device should be taken into consideration.